Pas mes cheveux !
by MlleVioloniste
Summary: D'un côté, il y a Mme Weasley et une paire de ciseaux géants ; de l'autre un jeune homme aux longs cheveux roux ; et enfin, une jeune fille pleine de bon sens mais quelque peu exaspérée.    Les trois réunis, c'est possible ? On dirait que oui...
1. Les ciseaux géants

Ce jour-là, un beau ciel bleu brillait au dessus du petit village de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule. Le bureau de poste, le marchand de journaux, ainsi que la boulangerie étaient fermés. Les habitants s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient en nourrissant le poisson, en regardant la télévision ou en lisant un livre. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait se douter de ce qu'il se passait un peu plus au Sud de la rivière qui longeait leur commune.

En effet, une grande maison, faite de nombreux étages, était si bien caché par les arbres qu'aucun Moldu ne pouvait réellement la voir. Et pourtant, si l'un deux avait pu ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir, il se serait certainement évanoui de stupeur... C'était une maison construite de manière si confuse qu'on se demandait comment elle pouvait tenir debout. Il n'était pas rare d'y entendre des explosions plus ou moins inquiétantes, des grands cris aigus, des bruits d'objets par terre ou encore de voir des jets de lumières de toutes les couleurs.

Ce matin-là, on entendit un hurlement plus long encore que d'habitude. Mais il était plus grave et sûrement encore plus sonore que les autres. Et pour cause ! MollyWeasley était celle qui d'ordinaire, rugissait pour n'importe quelle raison. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était la voix de Bill Weasley, son fils aîné, que l'on entendait.

Celui-ci était allongé sur le lit de sa chambre. Il portait un jean déchiré au genou, des bottes en cuir de dragon ainsi qu'un tee-shirt noir. Ses cheveux, toujours aussi longs et roux, étaient cette fois-ci détachés et étalés sur le lit. A l'aide de sa baguette, il augmentait le volume de sa Radio Indépendante à Transformation Magique. Dans tous les étages, on entendait la voix du chanteur des Bizarr'Sister.

Soudain, Mme Weasley entra dans la pièce. Elle regarda son fils d'une manière déterminée et quelque peu énervée. Bill, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, lui demanda :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, maman ? Ma musique est trop forte ? Tu veux que je la baisse ? »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui répondit :

« C'est vrai que tu as monté le son un peu fort aujourd'hui. Mais je ne viens pas pour ça... »

Le jeune homme se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir en tête quand, tout à coup, il la vit se pousser de la porte. Aussitôt, il sursauta de frayeur en voyant l'objet au seuil de la porte : une immense paire de ciseaux flottant dans les airs. Il tourna les yeux vers sa mère et lui dit d'une voix courroucée :

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Maman ! Si tu comptes utiliser ça pour me couper les cheveux...

- Bien sur que c'est pour ça ! L'interrompit-elle. Å quoi penses-tu qu'ils vont servir ?Å tondre l'herbe du jardin ?

- Je préférerai..., marmonna-t-il, boudant tel un enfant de cinq ans.

- Mais enfin, Bill ! Regardes la longueur qu'ils ont atteints ? Tu veux te les faire pousser jusqu'aux pieds et t'emmêler dedans ? Tu serais tellement plus mignon avec des cheveux courts...

Bill se leva du lit, massa ses tempes doucement et dit d'une voix forte :

« Maman ! Je te rappelles que je suis adulte ! Si j'ai envie d'avoir les cheveux longs, c'est mon droit !  
>- Tu es peut-être un adulte mais pour le moment, tu vis sous mon toit ! Donc, tu dois suivre mes lois ! <p>

Tes lois ? Mais enfin, maman, il n'y a aucun rapport entre tes lois et mes cheveux ! Je me répète, je suis un homme adulte et responsable. Je suis capable de prendre mes propres décisions. J'ai toujours été respectueux envers toi, et je ne t'ai jamais désobéi.

- Bill...

- Mais écoutes-moi bien, la coupa-t-il, avec tout le respect que je te dois, maman, si tu oses toucher mes cheveux, ne serait-ce que les raccourcir d'un centimètre, je te jures que tu le regrettera. »

Et sous les yeux ébahis de Mme Weasley, il avança à grand pas vers la porte qu'il ouvrit puis claqua d'un coup sec. Se passant la main dans ses longs cheveux roux, il soupira. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la personne qui avançait dans le couloir. Il y eut un grand bruit, et sans qu'il ne sache comment, Bill se retrouva sur les fesses. Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, une voix se fit entendre :

« Mais enfin, Bill Weasley ! Tu ne peux donc pas regarder où tu marches ? » 


	2. L'aide d'Hermione

Il releva lentement la tête, et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Hermione Granger se tenait devant lui, les mains croisées sur les hanches. Elle portait une jupe à volants et un débardeur noir légèrement décolleté. De taille plutôt petite, la jeune fille n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une beauté. Elle avait les cheveux un peu trop broussailleux, et une dentition pas des plus parfaites. Mais son visage dégageait une telle force, une telle passion et un tel charisme que cela la rendait magnifique. Il y avait aussi ses yeux marrons. Dans ses grands yeux de couleur chocolat, si beaux et si expressifs, dansaient toujours des flammes de colère, de joie ou de tristesse.

Depuis quelques années, Bill était éblouie par la jeune sorcière. Il sentait poindre en lui un immense désir pour elle. Il était de dix ans son aîné, il le savait. D'ailleurs, son frère cadet Ron était très proche d'elle. Ils devaient tous deux éprouver des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Il savait que c'était mal de la voir comme une jeune fille attirante, et pas comme l'amie de son frère. Il avait conscience du fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être pour elle que le frère aux longs cheveux et à la boucle d'oreille en forme de serpent de son ami. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à enfouir ses sentiments. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas se trahir. Pour lui, c'était malsain, il se dégoûtait de ressentir cela !

Mais sa peau semblait si douce, si agréable au toucher. Et ses lèvres... Il aimerait tellement pouvoir les sentir contre les siennes... Ses mains sur tout son corps... Ses dents mordillant son oreille pour lui chuchoter des mots doux... « Mais tu ne vas pas bien, non ? Penser ça ? C'est pervers, et rien d'autre ! » Se morigénant, il se donna une claque mentale. Sa conscience l'avait rappelé à l'ordre, et avait bien fait. Arrêter de penser à Hermione Granger, arrêter...

« Au nom du caleçon de Merlin, Bill ! Veux-tu bien me dire où se trouvait ta tête ? Dans la lune ou carrément sur Saturne ? Et surtout, peux-tu cesser de me regarder comme ça ? »

A ces mots, le jeune homme se releva rapidement, et rit doucement. Ce rire lui semblait si faux... Il réussit à mettre une expression naturelle sur son visage, malgré son sourire quelque peu crispé.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Hermione. J'aurais du regarder devant moi. Le problème, voix-tu, est que ma mère est dans ma chambre en ce moment, une grande paire de ciseaux volant derrière elle. Et je tiens vachement à ma longue et belle chevelure alors tu comprends... »

La jeune femme éclata alors de rire.

« Pour ce qui est d'être longue, je suis d'accord. Mais belle ? Allons, Bill... Un peu de réalisme ! Elle est tellement ébouriffée qu'on pourrait croire qu'un troupeau de centaures a élu domicile dedans ! »

Vexé, Bill attrapa une mèche de cheveux, la contempla, et s'écria :

« Ébouriffés ? Mes cheveux ? Et les tiens alors ! Ils ont carrément la forme et la texture d'un buisson ! »

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux sous le choc, serra les points et lui lança un regard noir et furieux. A cet instant, Bill la trouva plus belle que jamais. Il fit un pas vers elle, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux. La jeune femme sembla la voir, car elle fit deux pas en arrière, puis murmura :

« Il y a vraiment quelque chose d'étrange chez toi, Bill Weasley... De spécial... »

Avant que le jeune homme ne puisse répliquer, un grand cri retentit dans toute la maison.

« Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill Weasley ! Reviens ! Immédiatement ! Je ne veux pas que tes cheveux aient plus de 3 centimètres de longueur ! »

Horrifié, le rouquin se tourna vers la porte de sa chambre devant laquelle apparaissait Mme Weasley, les poings sur les hanches, une expression déterminée sur le visage . Il fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire si les circonstances n'avaient pas été aussi dramatiques : à l'aide d'une main, il empoigna celles d'Hermione, et de l'autre, lui releva doucement le menton. Tout en la regardant dans les yeux, il lui demanda :

« Hermione, tu es une puissante sorcière avec de grands pouvoirs. Mais tu es aussi une femme, presque aussi inflexible que ma mère. Je sais que personne ne peux te résister. Alors, je t'en supplie, à genoux s'il le faut, peux tu faire en sorte que ces instruments de torture que tu vois là-bas ne s'approchent pas à moins de deux mètres de moi ? Peux-tu faire en sorte que ma mère ne touche pas ma chevelure ? Je sais que tu en es capable, Hermione, et si tu fais cela pour moi, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. »

Bill savait qu'il pouvait être charmeur quand il le voulait. Bien qu'il ne veuille pas tromper Hermione, il mit toute la sensualité, le charme et la douceur qu'il pouvait dans sa dernière phrase. Il eut un petit sourire lorsqu'il vit Hermione rougir et baisser la tête  
>Quelques secondes plus tard, elle la releva. Le chocolat dans ses yeux brillait tant qu'on aurait presque pu voir des flammes danser à l'intérieur.<p>

Elle eut un petit sourire, plus machiavélique que timide. Se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, elle approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Bill et murmura :

« Je t'aiderai. Cela pourrait être intéressant. Par contre, je convaincrai ta mère de t'enlever cette ignoble boucle d'oreille. »

Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil et s'avança en direction de Mme Weasley. Bill, désorienté, ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens des derniers mots de la jeune fille. Clignant des yeux, il déglutit plusieurs fois, avant d'ouvrir la bouche sur une exclamation de stupeur.

« Non, Hermione, attend ! »


End file.
